Mon Eerie
by DomesticTo-oTChild
Summary: JW Slash. AU. The ghost of a child... its death that creates the storms and shadows of the world before our times... or rather, Jack and Will's time... what secrets do ghosts hold... Pregnant!Will future chapters
1. Prologue

Mon Eerie

By Oblivion, the Macabress

Rating: R, for now

Warnings: This story will eventually be an MPreg fic, you have been warned. Of course, there is a hefty amount of slash as well . This story is not at all humor-centric; rather, it's more of a mix between mystery/horror/romance. But there will be comic-relief's here and there.

Seme/Uke:Jack/Will, of course!

Archive:Simply ask is all I really want to say. Oh and my webpage is at:

(The Black Iris) 

It's currently under (Main/Personal/Solo/Yvonne)

Summary: Do you "really" expect me to reveal the secret??? Of course not! But I will say this; it's a very complex story. There will be Jack and Will reincarnation going on, also a mystery character. Enjoy!

NOTE:This Prologue is rather boring since I'm introducing my character, and yes, I know, I know, the way this person speaks is very upright, but you must remember, this person is of royal upbringing.

**Mon Eerie: Prologue**

It has been a few days since Elizabeth Swann was kidnapped. A perfect scenario, sure.

Will rubbed his arms slightly, it was… oddly chilly… even in the scorching sun. Jack was sprawled on the deck, in nothing but his trousers, his face was practically leaking with sweat. And yet… Will sat there, fully clothed, his body was comfortably dry, and better yet, he was mentally wishing he had brought more clothes with him… the temperature seemed to get colder by the second. He huffed in annoyance and spoke, "Jack… I'm cold."

"Cold? Are you goin' mad? It's hot as hell out 'ere!"

"Maybe I've caught something…"

"Yeah, maybe…"

Will looked around the ship, it was empty with the exception of Jack and himself; the ocean air was fresh and relieving… a chill ran down his spine… he felt eyes on him. He turned to Jack, the man appeared to be sleeping, yet… he still felt eyes on him.

This wasn't the first time, either. Ever since he met Jack, he had always felt this… eerie chill and the sensation of being watched. Maybe he was being paranoid.

He heard a whisper… a very small, and creepy whisper, "… mommy…"

He turned around, the sky was getting dark. The chill increased, and the wind started to move faster against the ship.

He heard it again, this time it was wispy, "... I've found you… mommy…"

He trembled, the voice was so familiar, he looked around at thin air and whispered lightly, "Who… who are you? Show yourself…"

The voice answered, "But… I am standing right in front of you…" He took a step back, yes, the voice was directly in front of him, he took a quick glance at Jack and hissed, "Jack... Jack wake up…" He trembled, nothing was in front of him, but the voice was all too real.

"Why do you want to wake him up? I want to know what happened to you, mother." The voice was less childish then before, this time stern. The sky darkened sharply, a thin line of lightning moved across the sky and just a moment later, a loud rumbling sound shook the ship. Jack groaned slightly and sat up.

"Will… who are you talking to?" He blinked and looked up to the sky, "Is it raining?"

Suddenly the voice spoke, "Who is that mommy?"

Jack froze, than quickly got to his feet and pulled out his pistol, "Who's that, Will?"

"I… I don't know…"

Suddenly the sky erupted with lighting and thunder, the non stop streaks of light was quickly followed by ear-drum popping growls of thunder. The ghostly voice laughed, "Mother, you can't be serious… I am your son, remember?"

Will's eyes widened in horror, "I don't have a son; I am not your mommy. I'm male after all… I think you have the wrong person… whatever you are."

The voice growled, "I am your son, you just don't remember… I guess after 2,000 years worth of rebirths must have meddled with your memory. I can see you're male, mother. However, you were the person who gave birth to me, so therefore, you are my mother."

Will took a step back in confusion as Jack stepped up next to him and hissed, "Who are you? Show yer' self. I don't have time for yer games, boy…"

The voice was suddenly mocking, "Oh… what a terrible speaking habit…"

The thunder and lightning abruptly ended, the sky clearing, the moon as bright as the sun. The ship was empty… Will shivered, it was cold. Still. That _thing_ was still here. He nervously spoke, "What… what are you? Why can't we see you?"

The voice was quiet, before it spoke softly, "I… I'm not sure what I am; at first I thought this was some sort of sorcery... but… I also managed to remember that… I'm dead."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Stop foolin' around…"

"I am not. I'm the former Prince of England 2,000 years ago. I was killed at the borders of Spain when I tried to locate my mother. She was killed. My bastard father was too much of a _man_, to go and save her. He is a terrible, lusty man."

Will gaped, "Um… you… you don't happen to go by the name of… Mon Eerie, do you?"

The atmosphere suddenly warmed slightly as the ghost's mood lightened, "You remember me!!! Mommy… I-"

"-no, no. I don't remember anything, I just happen to know some history about a small 15-year-old prince running away to Spain to find his mother. He was… I mean, er… _you_ were killed shortly after crossing borders to Spain. So close, yet… so far..."

For a moment, it was as if the ghost was gone, but after a long moment of silence, a small, raspy sob broke the still air, the voice sounded suddenly very young, "I… I don't know what happened… I don't know how such a large group of enemies could possibly hide along such an empty lot of vast land…"

"What… what happened?"

The ghost sighed, the wind started to build up again. The sky slowly turned dark as the moon was quickly swallowed up by the storming clouds.

_My soul was once graced with the privilege of having a name…_

_The name of a royal; the name of a fine archer; the name… of a prince._

_However, I was but fifteen, a very tender age to die, don't you agree? I know what you must be thinking… 'Why was such a young prince sacrificed?' Well…_

_Apparently, Death has his plans, my dreams had an end… and so, fate had led, and I had followed. _

_My mother was a strong, sensible woman. She once was a brave peasant woman who had won the love of the strongest king of late. This king was my father; it pains me to say that he had many other children with his hall of needy concubines. And to my despair, my mother was quickly forgotten… as was I… I hated my father or rather, I still hate him. I hate him with a passion._

_My mother was a beautiful 21-year-old woman, long wavy dark brown hair and breathtaking light brown eyes. As a result, she was taken by my father's archenemy, the rich king of Spain. And being the king of England, my father was valiant, and sadly, very eccentric, though he had every right to be, he stood his ground and did not go to rescue her. We then lost contact with her altogether… however, after a few short months; we received news that she was slain for her disobedience to the Spanish king… I knew it was worthless, but I had taken off immediately toward Spain… and was soon there after killed myself. Don't get me wrong, I was a perfectly well-trained fighter, but what could a 15-year-old boy do when he was cornered by an army? _

_Oh, I had lost track of time… you must be wondering how a dead thing like me could possibly have coherent thoughts. And truth be known… I haven't a clue how I got here 2,000 years after my death. But I do know what I want to do. I want to find my mother. Now, I had made some discoveries, though. _

_Yes… they were awfully strange. People ignored me, even when I was shouting straight from an inch of their faces. They did not respond whatsoever to me. And by the lords, some of them even walked 'through' me. These strange folk must possess some kind of sorcery. Ah, yes, that must be it. _

_I also found out something very resourceful. I heard from a few people that the place I am currently inhibiting is a place called "Port Royal". This "Port Royal" was a fine area, at least…. Their English does need a little work, however, I heard a man yell out to his wife "Get 'long down that corner, o'else I'm gonna kick your saucy arse out on the street", now, what on earth could that possibly mean? At any rate, I did not like his tone of voice at all. Women are to be treated with utmost respect, a man should always be a gentleman, peasant or not. _

_Suddenly a loud, screechy voice pierced the air, "PIRATE!!! PIRATE!!!!"_

_Pirate? Hmm… I wonder…_

_"Move out!" I turned to see quite a few young men in these ridiculously bright blue outfits… and what is it that they are carrying??? _

_A large mob had formed just a bit in front of me, as I walked up to it, at least five more people ran through me. I had to stop myself from sighing, such bad manners these people have…_

_I took advantage of their sorcery and walked straight past them to the front. No one seemed to notice. I watched the scene before me. _

_Those men in blue uniforms were pointing these long dangerous looking sticks at a very rowdy looking man, who was currently holding onto a very scantly dressed woman… his hands were bound by metal looking links and he used them to pin the woman against his body. A man in a blue outfit was demanding something of him._

_However… the… the man looked awfully familiar… I can't help but notice that the people behind me kept referring to him as "Sparrow" or "Pirate". Hmm…_

_Just then the man shoved the poor woman towards the weird men with sticks with a great shout about the day that they had almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow, or something off like that…_

_Jack Sparrow… Jack Sparrow… as he was swinging around a large pole in the air, I observed him… yes, I know this man… but who… who could he possibly be? _

_Oh well, no matter, I will follow him…_

"YOU FOLLOWED ME? You littl' wench-"

"Jack!!!!" Will looked at Jack in horror, "Stop it!"

Jack grumbled, but quieted.

Will sighed, "So… um… you're a ghost?"

"What… what is that?" The voice was timid.

Will scratched his head, "Well… when a person dies… their soul is released from their body… I guess…"

"Oooh, well… I certainly hope so… I would be really forlorn if I were to lose my soul…"

Will blinked, "Um… never mind that. I wanted to know… what you meant by… 'mommy'."

The voice sounded odd as it answered, "I do believe that I meant exactly what it sounded like mother…"

Will blushed slightly at the ghost's "are you stupid?" tone, "Um… how is it… that I'm your mother…" Will raised an eyebrow as the words left his mouth, how odd…

The ghost giggled, "You certainly do have my mother's physical characteristics… but… it was more over to your personality that makes me so sure."

Jack sat down quietly, for once, listening to the voice from thin air.

Will sat down next to Jack and nodded, "What… about my personality?"

The air grew steadily tense when finally the voice spoke, its voice filling with something short of terror, "You… you… I know who you are…"

Will looked confused, "What?"

Jack just sat there, toying with his pants.

Will looked around the ship looking for the voice, "What are you-" He was abruptly cut short when an invisible force brutally ripped him up from his sitting position and quickly across the deck.

Jack jumped up and aimed his gun at something behind Will, but… nothing was there. Will was standing there panting, the only indication that he was being held was a small ripple on his right arm, an outline of a hand pressed against the fabric.

The voice spoke and Will jumped, the voice was loud and clear, now that it was a few inches from his ear, his arm was starting to freeze, "Mommy! That man is dangerous…"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "I beg your pardon?"

"I didn't recognize you before… but… right when mother sat down next to you… I remembered… you were the man who took mommy away from me… you… you are the wicked king of Spain who killed my mother…"

"What?"

Will tried to free his arm, it was numb and fog was starting to emerge from indention of the hand on his arm. He shivered, it was so cold…

"Please, let go of my arm, if you will…"

The ghost released him.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Look, boy, I didn't kill anyone, I was not a king, and for the Pearl's sake, calm down."

Will's eyes widened, Jack actually… sounded sober…

The ghost sighed, "I'm sorry… this is worthless. Mother doesn't even know who I am anymore… I'm so pathetic…"

Will shook his head quickly, "No! No you aren't… you are a wonderful boy…" Will hesitated slightly, it was a bit unnerving to reassure someone who… wasn't… there… for a second, he wanted to fall down and check to see if he had somehow, somewhere along the line… lost his mind.

"I'm a _dead_ wonderful boy…"

Will swallowed hard, "I… I'm so sorry…"

The voice didn't answer.

Will sat down, "I wish you had a better life back then… to have a father who cared for you… to have a mother…" For some odd reason, Will started to think about himself.

Yet, the voice still did not answer.

The sky had cleared somewhat, but it was still a bit hazy.

Will stood up quickly, "Mon Eerie?"

Nothing but silence.

Jack cautiously glanced around the deck, "Do you… think he's gone?"

Will shook his head, "No… no… I can still feel a bitter cold radiating against my skin…"

The voice spoke softly, "I'm still here… I just… I'm tired now. I want to rest… but… I want to see my mother… and… in a way, I have. I guess… I should be moving on…"

Will looked down at his feet, "Maybe… you should… maybe in your next life… you will have a better father, and maybe, you're mother will be there as well…"

The voice suddenly brightened, "You're right… maybe she will. If not, I'll make it."

Will panicked slightly at the tone, "What are you talking about?"

"I see what I will do… I will go and move on into my next life… I'll see you soon, mommy."

"What? What do you mean you're going to see me soon??? No! I'm not your mommy!!!!"

The voice didn't answer, the sky cleared and the moon was once again a bright source of light. "Mon… Eerie?"

Will felt warm for the first time in days. He rubbed his arm to get some warmth back into his arm and he trembled, everything that just happened whirled in his head, he shook his head. The world felt like it was spinning… his knees buckled… and darkness edged against his vision, the last thing he saw, was Jack's confused face.

The first thing that registered in his mind was a soft, swift smell of rum… he opened his eyes…

Jack was sitting on the other side of the room next to the window. His legs were spread out along the length of the couch; one knee bent, his arm lying lazily against the armrest of the couch, his back lightly pressing it.

Will blinked and sat up noiselessly, he continued to watch Jack…

The man was oddly silent; his eyes were glazed as he stared out the window, slowly he lifted the bottle of rum up to his lips and paused, after a brief moment, he lightly tipped the bottle and drank. For once, he looked sober, and very… serious.

Will sat up straight and winced when the bed squeaked loudly, but Jack didn't even twitch. He only paused, his arm still as it was halted mid-air with the bottle almost to his lips. He stayed that way for a while, slowly contemplating what to do. Finally, he let the bottle resume its way towards his lips and drank. With that he leisurely brought the bottle into his other hand and grabbed the plug with the other. He looked down at the bottle as he capped it. With a sigh, he placed the bottle on the table behind him and swung his legs over to the floor and stood.

Will was frozen, he couldn't move. The atmosphere had somehow changed, not as malicious as before… but… hazier… and painfully sluggish.

Jack walked towards him, his movements lacking that odd sway. His eyes were intense… he took his time coming over. When he finally reached Will's side, he sat down next to him on the bed and just looked at Will.

Will's eyebrow twitched, "What?"

Jack just gazed at him coolly.

Will shut his mouth, but after a short moment, he raised an eyebrow, "What is it, Jack?"

Jack just shook his head, his lips slowly formed a soft smile; his head tilting to the side; his eyes sparkled slightly.

Unnerved, Will pressed his back against the headboard, "What??"

Jack caressed Will's cheek, his eyes still obscure, almost as if he was in a trance.

Will just stared at him, his eyes wide. Something didn't sit well… something was definitely wrong… different… and… highly disturbing… there was something frighteningly familiar about this scene… as if it had happened before… but… when?

Jack still had his eyes fixed on his face, his eyes were selfless, it held… it… it… almost looked like… Jack was… Jack shifted his eyes downward along his body, his smile dissolving into a smirk, his hand followed down the trail that his eyes had grazed.

Will was motionless, he was tense as he looked at Jack's face. This wasn't Jack… Jack wouldn't be doing this… would he?

Will shook himself out of his stupor and grabbed Jack's hand and pulled it away as it was caressing his thigh. But to his surprise, Jack gripped his hand back, harshly pulling Will against his body, his eyes glinting with… with… _something_…

Will started to panic and he struggled to get his hand out of the vice-like grip, "Let go, Jack! What are you doing…????"

Jack shoved him against the headboard and firmly kept him immobile with his hand, his smirk sharpened, it certainly didn't look very friendly. Jack moved his face until it was a few inches from Will's and he hissed, "… how fragile and delicate you are… so innocent…. So…" Jack paused to grin, "…. Breakable…"

Will jerked away, his head smacking the headboard, causing his head to bounce off and slamming his forehead against Jack's, they both yelped.

Will rubbed his head, "ah…"

Jack looked at him incredulously, "What the hell are ye doin', huh? Tryin' to kill me???" He promptly started to rub down his forehead in a twitching mass of pain.

Will snapped his head up, he recognized that drunken voice… and for some reason, it was comforting, "… Jack???"

"What is it, ye stupid, foul, ignorant-" The man was still grumbling as he started to feel a bruise forming…

"Jack!"

"WHAT????"

"What just happened???"  
"What do ye mean what jus' happened?? Ye slammed ye head into mine, that's what happened!"

"No… before that!"

"Wha… oh, you mean when you passed out?"

"… um… after that."

"When I put ye on th'bed?"

"Ah… AFTER that."

"Well, I fell asleep."

"And?"

"And then…" Jack's eyebrows suddenly furrowed.

Will jumped, "what?? What happened then???"

Jack glared at him and pointed to the bruise on his forehead, "THEN YOU HEAD BUTTED ME YOU IDIOT!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR????"

Will cringed as Jack's voice echoed painfully against the walls and into his ear, "You don't remember? You were acting all strange and you pinned me to the headboard… so… so I had to do something… so… so… I… well, you know…" He suddenly felt really stupid…

Jack just glared at him and got off the bed, still grumbling, he grabbed his bottle of rum and uncorked it, with a loud, dramatic burst of a sigh, he gulped it down.

Will frowned as he narrowed his eyes, he roughly grabbed the blankets and laid down, he shoved them up and bundled himself in it before shouting, rather immaturely, "I'M GOING TO SLEEP. Don't bug me!!!!!"

"Suit yourself."

He growled in disbelief and squeezed his eyes shut, his mind exploding with questions.

Jack snorted and returned to his coach, he settled himself in and fell asleep grumbling to himself, "Stupid, Bootstrap lookin piece'a arse… no manners at all…"

End Chapter One

Oblivion: Hope this one was okay, and… um… yes, this IS an MPREG. Hopefully you guys know where this is heading, hahahaha. I'm sorry this took so long, I had it all written… and then I lost it… grr. Anyway, please e-mail me what you think, and I'm all up for suggestions !!!! This is actually kind of childish, this story I mean. A lot of people said I would NEVER pull this off. Well… I don't know if I had or not, but… yeah, I'm hoping this will turn out okay. Oh, and I'm trying my hardest to not make this one a humor. So many mpregs are funny (not that I mind, its what got me into them into the first place, was how hysterical the characters are, and how hilarious the events turn out). Anyway, I'll go ahead and shut up. Ooooh, and please, if you are going to flame me. Don't. Well, actually, you can flame me if it's about my bad writing, but PLEASE don't flame me about this being an MPREG. I had listed quite clearly what it was. Anyway, ja ne minna-san, I hope you guys liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter One

Mon Eerie: Chapter Two By Oblivion, the Macabress  
Belongs   
E-mail:   
Fandom: Pirates of the Carribbean Jack/Will  
Rated: R(May change... within the next chapter)  
Warning:  
Er… MPreg in the near future ... oh, and expect a little hanky-panky , Jack feels a little…. "weird".  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the written story, the plot... I do not own the characters. Please don't sue me . I'm just a lowly obsessed fan girl... Oh, and please ask permission before taking anything. Thanks!  
Note:  
OH, and before anyone screams at me, YES I know Jack doesn't talk like that, I tried and tried but it looked weird, so… I opted with this one. Pleeease don't kill me, I know it changes the character dramatically, I'll make it up, I promise!(that is if ANYONE reads this….) 

…**sfs… **

Mon Eerie: Chapter Two  
By Oblivion, the Macabress (aka Solo) 

**Jack closed his eyes, the sound of the ocean and the rocking of the ship ceases to calm him. It was almost as if he was immune to the waters' nature… lived on it, lived through it, and lived under it… you name it, he's done it. **

**He smirks to himself, 'I doubt anything is pure to me anymore… much less the damned ocean…' he glanced at the huddled form on the bed, '… well… I guess there are _some_ exceptions…' **

**The bundle stirred, slowly, a pair of soft brown eyes peered over the edge of the blanket. **

**He looked right at them, and held up his bottle of rum, "Cheers." **

**The blanket promptly went up to cover them again. He sighed. He knew what had happened… he… he knew. **

**He had faked the whole questioning incident. Who wouldn't? It's not everyday you wake up to find yourself moving around against your will, as if you were being controlled. Feeling up on your companion, no less. **

"**Jack?" **

"**What?" He placed his rum onto the floor and got up. Will sat up as well, scouting up to lean against the headboard, his eyes glazed with thought, "Did you know what Mon Eerie meant?" **

**Jack stopped, he was sorting through a dresser, looking for an extra blanket, turning to face Will, he said, "What do you mean?" **

**Will shrugged, "Well… you know… when he said he'd make sure of it… and when he said he'd see us soon…" **

**Jack rolled his eyes, "Maybe he was going away for a little while and coming back to visit, I don't know…" **

**Will sighed, "Why does everything have to be so complicated?" Jack shrugged, returning to the dresser, ramaging through it roughly. His brows furrowed, "Will, do you know where the extra blanket is?" **

"**No… why?" Jack crouched down to check the chest, "I swear I had it in the dresser." **

"**Maybe you took it out onto the deck." **

"**No… I wouldn't do that." **

**Will got out of the bed, "Well, why don't you use this one then?" **

**Jack shook his head, "No. There's something specific about the extra." **

"**What?" **

"**I can't tell you." **

**Will rolled his eyes, "Okay, fine. I'm going out for some air." **

**Jack checked the bed, "Yeah, yeah." **

**Will rolled his eyes, fixing his hair he walked out the door. The sky was dimly lit, the moon and the sun moving to join each other in the morning sky. He smiled, leaning against the ship's barrier, breathing in the fresh morning air. **

**After a while, his eyes glazed over slightly, his thoughts mingling against a weird sensation taking over his body. He narrowed his eyes as the hair on the back of his neck prickled, his spine tingling, "What the-" **

**The calm ocean water under the ship started to ripple, the waves getting stronger as they beat against the sides, slowly tossing the ship side to side. **

**Jack made his way out of the room, "Will?" **

"**What?" **

"**Is the weather going bad?" **

"**I… I don't think so…" **

**Suddenly, a whirling sound reached their ears, Jack's head snapped to look at the wheel, it was spinning out of control, yet the ship did not move an inch aside from the tossing of the waves. "Bloody hell…" He hastily ran over to the wheel, grabbing it before it snapped off of its axle. **

**Will moved away from the railing and looked up to the sky, nothing has changed. Slightly confused, he looked at Jack, "Jack?" **

**Jack snorted, "It's probably that child of yours." **

**Will's brows furrowed, "He's not my child!!!!" **

**As if on cue, lightning tortured the beautiful sky, threatening clouds rolling in to cover the star of light and the orb of darkness. **

**Jack raised an eyebrow, "You shouldn't have said that." **

"**Well, he's not!!!" **

**Everything abruptly stopped, silence pierced the air. Jack and Will looked at each other in bewilderment. **

**Suddenly they both jolted; a surge of hard energy tore through their bodies. Will sunk to the floor, "Ahh… what is going on?" **

**Jack braced himself against the wheel, his body trembling with lust… wait… lust??? **

**Will hugged himself, that weird sensation returning… yet… he couldn't name it… what is it? **

**Out of nowhere, Jack collapsed on him, surprised and a tad horrified, Will shoved him off. Who knew Jack was so sneaky? Jack rolled over and pinned him down, a weird glint gracing his eyes. He smirked, "Good morning." **

**Something hard brushed against the inside of Will's thighs. **

**His eyes widened... **

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

**End Chapter Two **

**To be continued... **

**Oblivion: It was a short chapter, I know... I promise the next one would be longer hahahaha.**


	3. Chapter Two

Mon Eerie: Chapter Three

By Oblivion, the Macabress  
Belongs  
E-mail:  
Fandom: Pirates of the Carribbean Jack/Will  
Rated: R(May change... within the next chapter)  
Warning:  
Er… MPreg in the near future ... oh, and expect a little hanky-panky , Jack feels a little…. "weird".  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the written story, the plot... I do not own the characters. Please don't sue me . I'm just a lowly obsessed fan girl... Oh, and please ask permission before taking anything. Thanks!  
Note:  
OH, and before anyone screams at me, YES I know Jack doesn't talk like that, I tried and tried but it looked weird, so… I opted with this one. Pleeease don't kill me, I know it changes the character dramatically, I'll make it up, I promise!(that is if ANYONE reads this….)

…sfs…

Will closed his eyes, his body tense and extremely sore. He scowled, sneaking a glance over to the person beside him. He growled, bringing his fist up high and bringing it down hard against the relaxed back of Jack Sparrow, "Get up!" Getting no response, Will got up and straddled him, lifting up both hands this time, he started beating the crap out of him, "You mindless asshole!"

Jack twitched, and rolled over, bringing Will with him to the floor of the deck. He sleepily held Will against his chest, "Caaalm downnn, Cathy… I'lla… be… upa sooun…"

Will reached down and grabbed Jack's nipple and gave it a hard twist, "I'M NOT CATHY!"

Jack's eyes snapped open in horror, "AHH! What are you doin'? Let go'v me tit!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Jack sat up, letting Will go, he held his hands against his ears, "Stop shouting this instant, or I'll rip you a new one, savvy?"

Not used to Jack being so grammatically correct, Will shut up.

Jack gave into a yawn and blinked, "Why ar' we on the deck?" He gave a questioning look to Will before looking down at his pants, seeing his erection, he looked up, "Is me head up?"

Will looked at him disbelievingly, "You… you don't remember?"

"'Member what?"

Will shut his eyes against the sudden remembrance of that same drunken voice groaning against his ear as that same drunken man took him, he shook his head to clear it, "You forced yourself on me."

"Forced…?"

"You pushed me onto the deck and had your way with me."

"Me way?"

At the confused note, Will's eyes snapped open, blazing as he glared down at the innocent looking pirate, "YOU RAPED ME!"

"Raped?"

"AS IN YOU STUCK YOUR COCK INTO MY ASS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND 'THAT'?"

"Ye aren't really helpin wit the lil'…" Jack trailed off, looking down again. Will followed his gaze.

Will immediately closed his eyes, "Stop it! Why are you hard?"

"I dunno…"

Will held his head.

"Can we… er… do it again, mate?"

Will opened his eyes, giving him an incredulous look, "Again? I'm still sore from yesterday!"

"Well… can we?"

"NO!"

Jack shrugged, "Worth a try…"

Will sighed heavily, "What happened to you? You keep switching on and off."

Jack shrugged again. He didn't know, every time the weather changed, he felt a surge of lust and want. And this lust and want could only be sated by Will. Even if it wasn't Will, he really didn't have any other option. Will was the only other person on the boat. His erection didn't fade, he glanced down. "Hmm…" he looked up in thought.

"What?"

"Do ye think it might be that boy? He did say he'd see ye again."

"And what good would come out of you… you know, doing that to me?"

Jack's last thought popped in an instant, vanishing. He gave Will a helpless look.

Will sighed again, "You're worthless."

Two Months later…

Will looked around Tortuga with disgust, he wanted to puke. After finding a secluded corner. He did.

Jack looked at him, "Ye better stop doin that. It's getting me sick."

Will just glared at him, after a brief pause, he continued to throw up.

"Maybe ye should… see a healer?"

"Maybe…"

Jack looked around, "Alrighty… well, let's see… ah, lil Ole Mrs. Hady could see to it," he looked at Will, "Come on." He grabbed a pale Will by the arm and led him away.

After turning ten different corners and following a dozen dirt roads, they made it in front of a small tavern. Will turned green.

Before they knocked the door opened, revealing an old, but healthy lady. She was plump and smiling, "Sparrow!"

"Mrs. Hady." Jack pointed to Will, "He isn't feelin very well."

She smiled, "I can see that…" She gently took hold of Will and led him inside. As if knowing the Drill, Jack went straight in and sat down in a lonely chair in the living room. She brought Will to a white room in the back. She smiled brightly, "How are you feeling?"

"Sick." Will looked around, "Are you a doctor?"

"Yes. The only one in town actually."

"You don't seem very busy…" He stopped, realizing how rude it sounded, "Um… I mean…"

She smiled again, "I only have one sick person at a time."

"How… what?"

"And I always know when they come."

"You…?"

"Don't ask too much, now… let me see…" She held his wrist and turned it over, after a moment of pressing her middle finger against his pulse, she nodded, "I see…"

"What? What is it?"

She ignored him and shuffled through a large book, "Hmm… yes… yes…"

Unnerved, he tried to see the page, "What is it?"

She closed it abruptly and placed both of her hands on either side of his head, mumbling a few words, Will felt something coarse through his body and the nausea went away. He blinked.

She resumed her smiling, leaning back, "There you are. You're free to go now… oh! Make sure to eat right, especially near the end of the cycle."

Confused, Will stood up, "Wait? What are you talking-"

She slowly led him out to where Jack was, she nodded as Jack stood. She held Jack's hand, "Oh, congratulations, Sparrow. Healthy too."

Jack grinned, "Of course! I never treat me ladies wrong."

"Now, now, he will be a little moody. He 'is' a different case."

"I know. I can handle it."

She nodded, "Well, I hope it runs smoothly."

"Yes. I do hope so too."

Jack gently grabbed Will's arm and walked him through the doors. He didn't let go as they went down the steps.

Will jerked his arm back, "What is going on? What are you talking about?"

Jack gave him a leveled look, "Don't overreact. It's not good for the baby."

"Baby?"

"Yes. You're pregnant. You didn't know?"

Will took a step back, Jack was acting strange. He didn't sway or… talk weird… Will raised an eyebrow, "Have you gone mad?"

Not surprised by the question, Jack straightened his back, "No. I'm quite sane. Let's get back to the ship, we need to head back to Port Royal."

"What? Why? They're after you!"

Jack just gave an eerie smile.

…TBC…

Oblivion: Has… er… is it… interesting… yet……?


End file.
